Industrial Peril
Overveiw and Gameplay Industrial Peril is a Fan-made world for PvZ2. Seven plants can be obatined and 10 different zombies will be encountered. There are 32 day levels. There are 5 easy levels: Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 6, and Day 12. There are 13 Medium levels: Day 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13, 14, 15, 18, 19, 20, 26, and 32. There are 6 hard levels: Days 4, 10, 16, 17, 29 and 31. There are 5 very hard levels: Days 22, 24, 25, 27, and 30. And finally, there are 3 extremely hard levels: Days 21, 23 and 28 with day 21 being the hardest day. This world is four Jalapeños difficult. Gimmicks The main gimmicks of this world are machines. They are always helpful ones. To power them on, You need to plant a Power Plant near them. You can plant a Blueberry-Print to create a machine, or change one from one machine to another. Another gimmick of this world is the Power Surge ambush attack, where your plants stop functioning while it isn't intact and imps sneak past your defenses while they are down. A counteract of this gimmick is the Light Bulb. Plants #Power plant (Day 1) #Power-pult (Day 6) #Chia Seed (Day 13) #Light Bulb (Day 17) #Gold Rod (Day 23) #Blueberry-Print (Day 27) #Chloro-Blast (Day 31) Machines * Snip machine- Snips at zombies both in front and behind * Plasma cannon- Fires deadly shots forth every so often * Laser coordinator- Aims damaging lasers in all four directions * Fan Machine- Blows zombies back every so often * Coal Burner- Blows fire at nearby zombies in the lane, then needs more coal Zombies * Factory zombie * Conehead Factory Zombie * Buckethead Factory Zombie * Machine head Zombie * E.M.P. zombie- Throws projectiles that disable machines for a short time * Lightning rod Zombie-Places a lightning rod that attracts all of the electricity toward it, making all electric attacks useless, including E.M.Peaches attack. * Engineer zombie- Disassembles machines he encounters * Factory Gargantuar- Crushes plants and machines with wrench and throws Imp when damaged * Factory Imp- Gets launched past defenses, then proceeds forward * Zombot Industrial Dominator- The industrial steam-powered dominator of the industrial age Endless Zone The endless zone for this world is "Assembly Line of Danger." It is obtained on day 3, after completing the first "Machine Mash." The first plants the player will start off with are Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Power Plant. It is like every other endless zone, where the difficulty progresses as the levels do. Levels Easiest day- Industrial Peril day 1 Hardest day- Industrial Peril day 21 Exclusive Brain Buster: Machine Mash- Every so often in the level, 3-5 machines fall onto the lawn. You can only use Power-Plant to power the machines, and Blueberry-Print to change machines. You are not allowed to create machines with Blueberry-Print. There are only Engineer Zombies and E.M.P. Zombies present, and there are a lot of them. This is a special delivery level.